


I've Been There

by WeirdlyEverAfter



Category: Ragnarok (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brotherly Love, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Laurits Seier is Loki, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdlyEverAfter/pseuds/WeirdlyEverAfter
Summary: Through Laurits' eyes, Magne's journey seems inevitable.AU where Laurits already knew he was Loki long ago and now has to watch Magne learn who he really is.
Relationships: Laurits Seier & Magne Seier
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	I've Been There

Laurits already knew who he really was long before coming back to Edda. He was eight when he first felt his eyes shift, a boat made of oak in the middle of his ocean blue eyes, then the boat docked on a vast land of green. Being eight years old, he was convinced that he was a magician. Excited, he ran to Magne with a smile filled with mischief, and told him he accidentally ate grass. Magne, being Magne, screamed for their mother, but Laurits’ eyes turned back to the ocean blue it was before Turid arrived on the scene. Poor Magne was forced to go to the optometrist after that as Turid was convinced that he had a problem seeing the right colours, along with his many other problems. Still, Laurits was convinced that he was a magician, until the winds started whispering to him, calling him a different name, but the thunder bellowed it, with a voice so foreign yet so familiar. Loki, the thunder and the winds said, you are your brother’s downfall. At first, Laurits was terrified at the sound of that. He loved his brother and after the constant teasing poor Magne already gets from their own classmates, he didn’t want to be another nuisance to him. Yet, at age 13, when the winds whispered and the thunder bellowed, “Loki, you are your brother’s downfall,” Loki simply gave a smile filled with mischief, and replied, “Then so be it.” He had accepted his fate. He will be his brother’s downfall. 

There was no doubt in Laurits’ mind that when that old hag laid a finger on his brother’s head, Thor had awakened.He had seen it coming. Magne was nothing like Thor, but somehow he reminded Laurits of everything that Thor was. Headstrong, honest, a little slow, but in his own Magne way. He wasn’t surprised though, Odin and Turid’s parenting styles are a little different. Laurits couldn’t help but wonder in fear. Does Magne remember? Does he know who Laurits really is? Will he hold a grudge? Laurits’ mind was spiralling. If Magne knew everything, Laurits would be in terrible danger. Still, as he watches his teddy bear of a brother smile and lie about the smell of smoke for him, he still feels incredibly safe. Magne doesn’t know yet, but he will soon. Laurits decides he will only worry about that when the time comes. 

Magne makes a friend in their new school while Laurits makes multiple. The people Laurits meets are a little curt and annoying, but they’ll do. Laurits does not want to become “the weirdo’s brother” like he was in the last school. Isolde is as curt and crude as the rest of them but at least she’s much more real and a much better friend. From the corner of his eye, Laurits sees Magne’s eyes light up and his smile forming as they talk about dead fish at the fjord, and Laurits smiles. He likes seeing Magne like this: unbothered, comfortable and happy. He has Isolde to thank, but he won’t. 

Isolde dies not even a week after Magne’s met her. Magne mourns in his own way, by throwing a hammer and screaming outside. Laurits watches from his bedroom window and sees the utility pole flicker and die. Laurits knows by then, that the young girl’s death has catalysed Thor’s comeback. Laurits silently curses Isolde, then immediately regrets and promptly apologises for his rude words. He doesn’t know what hurts worse: His brother’s grief or the knowledge that it is inevitable that Magne finds out what Laurits did. Turid is still watching television downstairs, unbothered by her son’s scream, apparently. Maybe she fell asleep. Laurits waits for Magne to go into his room and waits another few minutes before sneaking in and sliding into the bed with Magne, whose body is still shivering from grief and who hasn’t stopped sniffing even after that meltdown outside. Laurits doesn’t know how to comfort someone even after most of his memories from his past life are restored, but for Magne, he will try. He wraps his arms around his brother’s back and begins shushing him, whispering comforting things into his ear. Magne holds Laurits’ hand tightly and cries even harder. It’s working, Laurits thinks, this is part of the process, he hopes. They fall asleep in each other’s arms after much tossing and turning, but before Laurits could, he realises that he must do everything he can to not make the same mistakes. 

“Look out for him,” Turid instructs. 

“Who else will?” Laurits wants to say. Turid certainly won’t. She’s too busy with her new job to even comfort her son properly. Laurits leaves the house without saying a word, he worries if he did open his mouth he’d summon something awful, or turn into a salmon. 

The next night, Magne tells Laurits he threw a hammer 541 metres. Laurits scoffs and giggles but knows it is true. Magne never lies, and Magne is capable of doing much more than throwing a hammer. Deep inside, Laurits’ heart beats like it’s running a race. It won’t be long now. 

At the school dance, Laurits nearly exposes himself. He dances to a familiar rhythm with the Jutuls and he can see their eyes shift suspiciously. Laurits hopes Magne will kill him before Saxa does. 

At Isolde’s funeral, Magne weeps. Laurits is there to hold his hand, at least. Once they get home though, their whole house is trashed. Ransacked by whatever scumbag took his goddamn headphones. Laurits, enraged because those headphones were his shut-the-fuck-up headphones and kept people from talking to him when he did not feel like it, quickly figures out who wasn’t at the funeral and brings Magne along to confront the bastard. Magne was a little hesitant, of course, Magne is Magne, but he helps his little brother nonetheless. Laurits ambushes the man and shoves him roughly against the trailer. He demands his headphones back, but the man denies and denies like a little rat. 

“Come on, give me a fucking hand!” Laurits tells Magne, annoyed that he’s just standing there. The rat manages to shove Laurits away once he was distracted but was met with a stronger force from Magne. He shoves the rat so hard he cries out in pain, much to Laurits’ delight. The rat finally admits that he did take the headphones, but another man gave it to him, one with a big car and a big dog. Laurits knows who he’s talking about, but leaves it to Magne to sort it out. Smiling, he snatches his headphones back and heads back home with Magne, eager to have a nice lunch. 

Magne gets hit by a truck but is still alive and well. Laurits doesn’t know whether to be extremely relieved or extremely frightened. 

Magne and Laurits get invited to the Jutuls’ house for dinner, Laurits is excited to figure out what exactly the Jutuls are, and to eat expensive food. They feed Magne well, then give him mead, much to Laurits dismay. When Magne gets drunker and drunker throughout the night, Laurits can see more and more of Thor in the dining hall after every adventure or battle he’s had. He can see Thor swinging his horn and toasting to another victory. He can feel Thor’s arm on his shoulder as he tells another anecdote in great enthusiasm. He can hear Bragi, the God of Music, singing as he strums the harp with his nimble fingers. It’s strange, reminiscing the good old days, especially when they have happened in another life. 

Laurits misses it all. 

Magne, at his peak of the evening, jumps down from the stairs and tells Ran he’s super strong. Ran challenges him to an arm-wrestling match and Magne accepts. Laurits sighs and shakes his head. 

“Bad idea, Magne,” he thinks to himself. Ran wins of course, but Magne, in a visible state of shock, stumbles to the bathroom. Laurits smiles at the hosts and tells them he’ll check on his brother. 

“You alright, Magne?” Laurits asks after knocking on the door. 

“Did you see her? She looked horrible!” Magne replies, fear flowing through the words. Laurits raises an eyebrow. 

“Who do you mean? Ran?” 

“She looked like a rotting hag!” Magne voice breaks. Laurits sighs. 

“Think you’ve had enough to drink, let’s go home now.” 

Deep down, Laurits just wants to pat Magne on his back and tell him that he’s not crazy. Just new to this. But he can’t. Magne will suspect too much and the whole thing will be ruined. 

Iman becomes the new student of this wretched school, which is great. She reminds him of a Valkyrie, subtly aggressive but friendly at the same time. He hopes she’s not a Valkyrie, though. She’d kill him in a heartbeat once she figures it out. 

The class goes camping in the mountains, which turns out to be a terrible idea because Magne kills a dog. Not just any dog either. The Jutuls’ dog is reeking of the scent of the old world. Magne killed a Giant and the Giants will want compensation by blood. Laurits isn’t worried though, a second kid can’t die without raising any suspicions, and Magne is not easy to kill. 

They give Magne another chance, but not without some boundaries of course. That doesn’t matter though, Magne doesn’t even use social media. This will just be the normal lifestyle for him. 

During PE, Laurits catches Iman conversing with Magne. Laurits’ mouth forms a little grin. Perhaps Iman will fill the void Isolde left in Magne. Perhaps Iman is indeed a Valkyrie and is telling Magne everything about what’s happening in this wicked town. It doesn’t matter though, Magne seems to be enjoying the conversation. What Laurits doesn’t see, however, is Saxa throwing a spear at Magne 2 minutes later. That is a real shame, as Laurits would have killed her right there if he did see it. One less Jutul to worry about.

Laurits can feel Magne getting closer and closer to the truth of Isolde’s death. He smiles as this will spell the end of the Jutuls. He never liked them very much anyway. 

Magne fucks up and gets expelled. From the corner of his eye, he can see the little smile Saxa has on her face when her mother announces the news. He wants to scratch her eyes out and get himself expelled. It would be much more enjoyable to be at home, pulling pranks on Magne than it would be sitting at this class anyway.

After a long time of watching, Laurits finally tells Turid off. Turid wants to move away from Edda, but Edda is the only place Magne should be in at this very moment. Fuck whatever the wind whispered, Thor needs to reawaken. 

“Like hell I’ll move again,” He argues. 

“You’ll do exactly what I tell you! You’re my responsibility until you’re 18!” She shouts back. 

“You’ve never taken responsibility for a fucking thing,” He says, seething. 

“Instead, maybe you should try concentrating on being a good mother,” He adds to worsen it. No doubt she’ll spiral again this time. For once, both her sons are not listening to her, and she’s losing control. 

“And by the way, we’re out of milk.” 

Turid instructs Laurits to go to the hair salon to cut his hair for Constitution Day, which he agrees to in annoyance. Things are bad enough as it is, they do not need another argument. 

The hairdresser is nice enough, offering a head massage before they get started, but they are quickly interrupted by the rings of little bells above the door when it opens. Of course in steps in Ran, it’s like she’s everywhere, and she and the hairdresser lady greet with a hug. She asks for some expensive shampoo and then decides to do the absolute worst thing you could do in front of Laurits. She tells the hairdresser, who turns out to be Gry’s mom, that Magne is a bad influence to Gry and is now a criminal. Only one of those things is true, technically, but it’s enough to upset Laurits enough to turn around. 

“Are we doing this?” He asks Gry’s mom, capturing the attention of Ran. Ran is obviously shocked, which makes Laurits smile. She starts to apologise but Laurits does not want to hear it. 

“No, no I agree with you.” Laurits lies convincingly, he’s a bit experienced at this part. 

“Magne’s a bit off his rocker.” At this moment, an idea popped into his head.

“Well, we’re all trying to help him,” She replies, still smiling like a creepy doll. 

“By the way, can I do the student speech?” He asks before she runs away like a coward. She agrees to it, of course, denying his request would make the situation more awkward than it already is, and quickly leaves after paying for the shampoo. The hairdresser returns to Laurits. 

“So, just a trim?” She asks. 

“I think, I want to go blond,” He requests eagerly. Her eyes widen at this odd change of request but still nods and smiles. More money for her, she supposes. 

Turid screamed once she saw Laurits new hair. 

“Are you crazy? I only asked for you to cut it!” She shouted. Laurits giggled. 

“Relax, Mum. I look good!” He replied, brushing off her concerns. 

Magne was still in a mood, but at least he laughed hysterically when Laurits came into his room, twirling his hair and showing it off. 

“You look like Ran, fuck!” He yelped between laughs, grabbing his stomach in pain. That’s the idea, Laurits wanted to reply. 

The speech was hilarious. Ran looked like she was practically seething through her teeth and everyone else seemed to appreciate his effort on putting on a high-pitched voice. It felt very Jutul, which was exactly what Laurits wanted. Finally, the town can feel how fake Ran’s whole persona is. Her stupid facade is melting away just by looking at Laurits’ hair. He looked for Magne in the crowd as he gave out his speech, but Magne was missing and so was Fjor and Vidar. What a shame, he would have loved to see this.  
After 4 hours and no sign of Magne, Turid pleads with Laurits to go find his brother, which he does. After a while, Laurits finds Magne lying on the ground next to Vidar next to a warehouse. Magne is groaning in pain but Vidar is unusually quiet. He squats down and pokes Magne. 

“Magne? You alright?” Magne’s only response is a groan that sounds like a no. 

“What happened? Is Vidar alive?” Magne responds with another groan that sounds like a no. Slowly, he gets up and there’s hardly a scratch on him. Exhausted, he leans on Laurits for support, which prompts Laurits to wrap his arm around Magne’s shoulders. He looks into Magne’s eyes and he gasps in disbelief. He can see the lightning glisten and shine in Magne's deep blue eyes. He's finally here. 

“Your eyes, they’re-” 

“Your hair, you dyed it back already?” Magne interrupts. Laurits turns to look at the hair on his shoulder. Fuck, he thinks, my powers decide to come back at the worst time. 

“W-well-” 

“What about my eyes?” This conversation is about to take a turn for the worst, but Laurits does what he does best. He smiles, eyes beaded with tears. He cannot hide the truth anymore. 

“We have much to talk about, Thor.” Magne’s eyes widen. Finally, it clicks in his mind. 

“You’re L-Loki?” Laurits chuckles at Magne’s uncertainty, and a few tears escape his eyes.

“Of course it’s me!” His voice breaks but his tone stays happy. Magne may not remember everything after all, judging by the confused look he gives his brother. 

“Why’d you hide this from me?” He asks, sounding childlike and genuinely hurt, which makes this even harder for Laurits. He shouldn't have left Magne all alone to find himself, especially after everything that's happened. 

“You should pay more attention in history class,” He replies with a light-hearted joke, hoping that would be the end of it. That they could go home now and pretend this never happened and they’ll stay Magne and Laurits forever.

It obviously isn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Well, I kind of wanted this to be better but I kind of just want to get this out there into the world first. I really loved the complexity of Laurits' character, just like how Loki is in Norse lore, and I would love to see more of the brothers' dynamic, soo I wrote this! Hope you enjoyed! See you again soon <3.


End file.
